Sojiitaal
by DaKirbinator
Summary: My first update in years, a major improvement and a style change as well. Sojiitaal is a 3-eye demon just leaving his hometown to adventure. Format is 100% narration.
1. Chapter 1

Sojiitaal

_Sojiitaal (so-gee-tall)_

Sojiitaal is your average student. He studies hard, practices daily, and casts spells of summoning and change. …What? Not average, or even normal? Ah, well for a demon, such is the everyday boring routine. Sojiitaal is nearing his age of travel. He's the highest ranking in intelligence and magic in his school, and has decided that travel would be a better learning experience.

Our first adventure for this fellow is rather the hard one. See, he's going to be sent off on his own to live and adventure, but there is the matter of clothing to be packed, food to be preserved, and friends to say goodbyes to. With a simple flick of the wrist, he changes his wardrobe into a pocket-sized box. He then goes about to all his friends' houses, bragging that he's off to other places in search of power (and romance.) He goes to the market and opens a teleport account (a premium option from Galgatsons market to be teleported food at no extra cost.) to ensure his nourishment. A loving fellow at heart, he makes a goodbye present to his mother as he leaves; a locket with a magical link to him so they can keep in touch.

Here is where I, the simple narrator quit blathering on about what he's done, and get to what he is doing, right now, on the move. … But, what's this? I have forgotten completely to set the stage before the first act! Oh, dear me. I believe I shall start with the "where". Sojiitaal lives in a netherworld, a demonic Earth, if you will, but by no means evil. The citizens all live peacefully together in towns, countries, and continents all across the flat planet. (Yes, flat, Columbus.) He lives in a large, bustling town called Jotak-nu, in the country of Jotaan. There are four continents in all, similar, but different in the lifestyle and demon type. Jotaan is the land of the eye demons, Pataan of the beast transforming demons, Wetaan of the sky demons, and Bitaan of the music demons. The netherworld's Overlord is a kind and caring one; a multitalented Overlord named: Jayku the calm.

Now, you know Sojiitaal is going from Jotaan on his journey, but what Sojiitaal doesn't know is he is being followed by a small mysterious figure the entire journey as he begins to travel towards Pataan to test his agility and thinking in combat against a naturally strong tribe.

WHAT?? I seem to have reached the end of the page! Err… don't worry, I'm sure the author will get more space for me… or not. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sojiitaal (chapter two)_

Oh, hello there! Nice to see you're back for more of this story. Last time, I'm sure I covered at LEAST where he was, how he prepared for his adventure, netherworlds, and the overlord. Did I forget something? Hmmm…AHA! I also said what the countries were. Wetaan, Bitaan, Jotaan and Pataan, correct? Alright, I can finally convey more of the story to you folks who have kindly waited for this to come out.

Sojiitaal has just set out on his journey to become a stronger demon. His first destination is the country of Pataan, the beast-transforming country. Most of the residents have a mammal transformation, but of coursed, all environments are present for all species of animal. Forests, lakes, hot springs and more cover the massive country of the beasts. They are a proud people, not at all hideous beasts that others hunt. They are safe in that section of the netherworld, but of course, there are always poachers were there is a hunt.

The mysterious figure I mentioned earlier? Oh, she's around there, somewhere. With glittering eyes and a bushy tail, she follows Sojiitaal with fierce fascination. A while into the country, after two or three days of travel, Sojiitaal has become bored. He has had no one to talk to but his mother, which does get dull after a couple of days. He leans back and to his surprise, a strange dog-like girl is staring at him from across the path.

He stares, bewildered at the girl, as he had only read of other countries' demons, and had no idea what she should be doing so far from her group. Of course, we all know she has been following him for quite some time, but our protagonist has never seen hide or tail of her. He calls out to her to be sure that she understands, and she replies back to every question that followed. The two talked and ate, as a quick friendship was formed between the girl and Sojiitaal. The girl revealed her name: Saatora, and that she had come from a village just northeast of their current location, and so they hurried along to her home.

On the path, though was a curious object. This object seemed to have a bigger shadow than it was supposed to have, but appeared as an ordinary apple. Sojiitaal pondered it as Saatora stood forward to pick it up and examine it. As soon as she was within reach, Sojiitaal warned her not to touch it, that it may be a trap. It was too late; a red-eyed dark demon took off his invisibility to grab her.

… I guess I'm out of space again. Tata! See you next time!


End file.
